


Callsign: Redwing

by kesomon



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Probably ooc, Redwing!Riley, Riley is callsign: Redwing, Sam regrets his life choices, Tobias!Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His partner is back from the dead. And a bird. What even is Sam's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callsign: Redwing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this AU combining two of my fanon ideas:  
> 1.) that Riley's callsign was 'Redwing', and  
> 2.) that Riley's first name was Tobias.  
> Add them up and you get Animorphs!Tobias-as-Sam's-Riley.
> 
> I hope to spark an influx of Redwing!Riley fics with this, fandom. Don't let me down. (Sorry that Tobias is OOC for the Animorphs half of his character, I haven't read the books in a while.)

Sam was still half-asleep when he stepped outside with a cup of joe and came face-to-beak with a hawk perched on his railing.  
  
It was glowering at him.  
  
~ _WELL ITS ABOUT TIME._ ~ It screeched - it _actually_ screeched, mantling it's feathers. But there was a human voice behind it, sinking into Sam's brain like a voice in his comm, frustrated and victorious, and Sam _must_ be hallucinating, because the hawk sounded _familiar_. He blamed the toxic sludge Barton called coffee, because it was the only option for an early caffeine fix. Sam was starting to regret his life choices.  
  
~ _Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you?_ ~ The hawk looked unimpressed, hopped a step sideways along the railing, talons clinking against the polished metal. Sam backpedaled, because the hawk was large and that beak looked wickedly dangerous and it was still _talking_ and ' _oh my god, Barton, what did you put in the coffee?_ '.  
  
~ _I had to cross a desert, and at least three countries, and forget the adventure of trying to stow away on a plane to get across the ocean! God I hate planes. And don't get me started on how much backtracking I've had to do trying to find your ass, Wilson, my wings are so sore, why the hell did you move out of DC for New York? There's way too many pigeons here. Oh god. Is that coffee? I_ missed _coffee._ ~  
  
It eyed Sam's coffee with as distinct a yearning as Sam had ever seen on a bird, hunching its shoulders.  
  
Sam stared, clutched his mug closer in reflex, and worked his mouth for a moment before a single, rusty word worked its way free. " _Riley?!_ "  
  
~ _What's the matter, Wilson? You look like you've never seen a talking bird before,_ ~ Riley's voice said, and the hawk looked as wry and smug as Riley ever did, eying the open door behind Sam. ~ _You gonna let me in? Only I'm freezing my tailfeathers off out here. Seriously? New York? You suck, Falcon, this is horrible territory._ ~  
  
"Shut up Redwing," Sam replied on reflex, and blinked at himself, mouth working a few more times without comment. Then he opened the door wider to let the hawk flap its own way inside and land on the back of Tony Stark's expensive leather couch. Sam couldn't help but wince. "Man, you better not put any holes in that thing."  
  
~ _Comfy_ ,~ Riley remarked and flexed his talons pointedly, examining the apartment with approval. ~ _Nice digs, man._ ~  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"Guys," he spoke, tapping the comm in his ear to summon the others, "Can you come up to my floor? There's...well, there's someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
Tobias 'Redwing' Riley, was somehow back from the dead. As a bird.  
  
What even was Sam's life.


End file.
